Bajo el peso de la culpa y de la ausencia
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado qué sería de tus conocidos, de tus amigos, de tu familia si algún día tú dejaras de estar, si murieras? Pues si lo has hecho eres muy afortunado, porque eso significa que estás vivo. Reto Día de las madres del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jotaká, yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A: **Esta historia participa en el reto del Día de las madres del foro The Ruins.

* * *

**Kendra Dumbledore.**

¿Te has preguntado qué sería de tus conocidos, de tus amigos, de tu familia si algún día tú dejaras de estar, si murieras? Pues si lo has hecho eres muy afortunado, porque eso significa que estás vivo.

Yo no lo estoy y eso significa, ni más ni menos, que he muerto. Cerré los ojos, sentí un fuerte golpe y morí, abandoné este mundo tal y como vine a él, con los ojos cerrados, sin darme cuenta, siendo empujada fuera de un mundo que no quería abandonar. Cuando morí fui a reunirme con mi marido, sí, qué alivio, salvo que no podía dejar de mirar lo que dejaba atrás. Atrás, en el mundo, dejaba a mis tres hijos, uno recién graduado, otro aún en el colegio y a mi pequeña, a mi niña, aquella que había recibido todas las desgracias del mundo sólo por haber nacido tal y como era.

Abandonaba el mundo a la fuerza, sin apenas tiempo para cerrar los ojos, sin tiempo para reflexionar ni para darle instrucciones a mis hijos de cómo sobrevivir. Fue un accidente, claro que sí, un cruel y desafortunado accidente que nos costó la vida a todos. Sí, fui yo la única que murió pero mi muerte desencadenó tal serie de desastres con los que ninguno de mis hijos pudo vivir tranquilo el resto de su vida. Mi muerte fue la culpable de la muerte de mi hija, sólo yo tengo la culpa de haberla dejado sola, y tras su muerte Albus y Abe se pelearon más que nunca. No podéis imaginar lo duro que fue ver a mis hijos gritarse frente al ataúd de su hermana. Cuando la sangre de la nariz rota de mi hijo Albus salpicó el suelo lo hizo acompañada de mis lágrimas.

Mis hijos era lo único que tenía en la vida, en mi vida de ama de casa que nunca salía, de la viuda de un hombre que murió en la cárcel por tomar la justicia por su mano, que se confesó culpable sin razones sólo por proteger a su familia, y que pagó caro por ello. Mis hijos mi responsabilidad y mi única alegría. Albus, mi hijo mayor, tenía diecisiete años y era el muchacho más inteligente que había conocido nunca. Un poco excéntrico, sí, orgulloso y algo despreocupado de su familia, también, pero nadie puede culparle, a todos nos gustaría hacerlo de vez en cuando. Albus, con su larga melena cobriza y sus gafas de media luna, que resbalaban por su larga nariz cuando reía a carcajadas de los chistes de su hermana. Aún pienso que Aberforth le tiene algo de envidia. Aberforth, sí, mi segundo hijo, de dieciséis años, no es tan inteligente como Albus, pero sin duda tiene un corazón enorme. Abe puede pasar horas cuidando a las cabras, desenredándolas el pelaje, arreglando sus cuernos rotos o simplemente viéndolas pastar. No es sólo cuidadoso con sus cabras, sino que lo es con todos, especialmente con Ariana, a veces pienso que si él hubiera estado allí yo no hubiera muerto. Lo peor es que seguramente sea verdad. Abe era el único capaz de calmar a Ariana cuando esta perdía el control. Entraba en la habitación incluso antes de que la pequeña sufriera el ataque y la miraba, desde lejos, hasta que ella le veía, entonces se acercaba a ella, poco a poco, con mucha calma, hasta que llegaba a acunarla en su regazo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que era una niña preciosa y que le sentaba muy mal fruncir el ceño, que parecía una cabra celosa. Increíblemente ella se calmaba, incluso sonreía y le decía que pasaba demasiado tiempo con las cabras, que debería verse él la cara antes de llamarle a ella cabra, entonces solía quitarle las gafas y salir corriendo, riendo con ese sonido de campanillas suyo que sólo podía oírse cuando él la atrapaba y le hacía cosquillas. En ocasiones pienso que ella sólo era feliz estando con él. Mi pequeña… Ella era mi favorita, no se debe tener favoritos, pero nunca pude evitarlo, era mi pequeña, mi niña. Y fue la que peor suerte de los tres tuvo. Se me hace muy difícil recordar aquellos días en los que jugaba en el jardín, corriendo, chillando y riendo, riendo continuamente ante el descubrimiento del día, una piedra con forma extraña, una mariposa amarilla o un diente de león. Hacía años que no la oía reír por sí misma. ¿Sabíais que un día ella fue una niña normal? A menudo tenía que recordármelo, reavivando la vana esperanza de que algún día se recuperara y volviera a ser como antes. No fue algo que viera en vida, desde luego. Desde que aquellos malnacidos atacaran a Ariana ella nunca volvió a ser la misma, se volvió tímida, retraída y nunca, nunca más volvió a hacer magia. Estoy segura que ella hubiera sido una bruja brillante, pero desde _aquel día_ ella rehuyó la magia, le cogió miedo, temor, pavor y tenía pesadillas en las que ella misma no lograba controlarse y la magia explotaba fuera de su cuerpo. Eso ocurría a veces, cuando no conseguíamos calmarla, cuando Abe no llegaba a tiempo, cuando él estaba en el colegio y no podía susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, cuando estaba yo sola con ella y su magia estallaba en un torrente de luz y energía que amenazaba con acabar con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Como yo misma, por ejemplo.

Sí, así morí, pero no me arrepiento de ello, no pude verlo venir, solía tener ataques de vez en cuando, pero confiaba en que conseguiría calmarlos. Ese día no pude. Ella no tuvo la culpa. La pobre ya carga con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Siempre encerrada en casa, sin apenas ver la luz del sol, encerrada en sus pensamientos y en su conciencia, enfundada en vestidos bonitos que nadie ve sólo para intentar hacerla sentir especial. Los nuevos vecinos nunca supieron de su existencia, salvo Bathilda, la vieja y encantadora Bathilda, quien solía tomar el té en casa y hablarme de su nieto, que algún día tenía que conocer a Albus, era un poco revoltoso, quizá Albus le recondujera por el buen camino… Desgraciadamente no fue así y aunque no me enorgullezco de lo que hizo mi hijo tampoco puedo culparle. Claro que no puedo culparle, y menos cuando años después, muchos, muchos años después volvimos a encontrarnos.

El espejo de Oesed, el espejo del deseo, aquel que muestra los más profundos y desesperados deseos de su corazón. Aquí está él, dándole lecciones a un pequeño niño que no le podía haber ido peor en la vida, que acaba de ver por primera vez el rostro de sus padres, mirándole en el espejo de la mentira, que sólo puede reconocerles por el increíble parecido que tienen, porque no recuerda haberles visto nunca, murieron por protegerle. Entonces Albus se acerca al espejo y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, el chico le pregunta qué ve él cuando se mira al espejo y mi hijo un puede evitar lanzar una mirada fugaz al espejo. Con los ojos vidriosos responde que se ve a sí mismo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines. Mientras tanto, le aprieto con suavidad el hombro y le doy un beso, medio metro más abajo, Ariana se abraza a su cintura. Albus tiene la nariz intacta, y su hermano Abe le da un amistoso coscorrón, todos le hemos perdonado. Aparta rápido la mirada, uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines.

Ariana murió, nadie sabe muy bien como, tampoco nadie quiere saberlo. Corrí a sus brazos con mi cuerpo etéreo gastado de tanto mirar el mundo de los vivos, sus bracitos se cerraron en mi espalda y lamenté con toda mi alma que mi pequeña estuviera muerta. Muerta con tan sólo catorce años. ¿Por qué una niña debe merecer semejante destino? ¿Por qué murió, y por qué de esa manera? ¿Acaso existe una manera peor de morir? Grindewald huyó, Abe nunca le perdonó, y Albus nunca se perdonó a sí mismo por lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso hay mayor dolor para una madre que sentir la muerte de tu hija y escuchar cómo la vida de sus otros dos hijos se parte en mil pedacitos? A veces me pregunto por qué el mundo está tan lleno de desgracias.

Supongo que en el fondo de mi corazón yo sé quién fue el que mató a Ariana, porque les estaba observando, como siempre, disgustada ante el comportamiento de mis dos hijos, preocupada, por lo que ese extranjero estaba logrando en nuestra familia. Supongo que lo sé, pero no lo sé porque me negué a verlo. Para mí ninguno de los dos fue culpable, pero para ellos lo fueron ambos. Pasaron años, más años de los que viví, más de los que deberían haber pasado y mis hijos no se perdonaron, no lo hicieron ni en el lecho de muerte de Albus, a pesar de que Ariana lloraba cada día sólo observándoles, gritándoles que les había perdonado, que la culpa no era de ninguno de los dos. Se hubiera dejado la voz de haber podido, deberían haberla oído, pero no pudieron, porque Ariana estaba muerta.

_Te perdono, te perdono, Albus, no fue culpa tuya, sé feliz, deja de atormentarte, deja de llorar, vuelve a casa, abraza a Abe y dile que sois hermanos, disfrutad de la vida que yo no pude vivir por un accidente del destino_. Por una vez las palabras de Ariana sí que llegaron a su destinatario, su hermano mayor, su Albus. Las dos nos sorprendimos de vernos alejadas de nuestro mundo, de nuestro lugar allí donde sólo moran los espíritus para llegar al mundo real, al de los vivos, y tener ante nosotras a Albus, destrozado, arrodillado en medio de una casa derruida, llorando sin poder dejar de mirarnos. _Estáis aquí, estáis aquí, lo siento. Lo siento mamá, Ariana, perdóname, ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez por haberte matado? Yo no quería, yo no quería, él me obligó…_ ¿Acaso hay pena mayor para una madre que ver cómo tu hijo muere ante tus ojos, aferrado a una leyenda que le costó la locura, sólo para verte y pedirte perdón? Si la hay no la conozco, y ojalá que tú tampoco conozcas pena mayor, porque no sé si habrá alma humana capaz de soportarla.

Porque ser madre es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, en mi vida y en mi muerte, y desearía haber sufrido yo todo el dolor que mis hijos pasaron, que siguen pasando y que se han llevado a la tumba, porque un accidente puede causar la muerte, pero no sufren los que se van, sino los que se quedan, viviendo con el peso de la culpa y de la ausencia.

* * *

Espero vuestras críticas.


End file.
